This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Sealing applications typically require sealing between two members and sometimes require the ability to accommodate significant movement, misalignment or offset between the two members. Static offset sealing applications are used in engine, transmission and industrial applications. Conventional static seals sometimes use trapped rubber beads which produce too much force and are difficult to mold with undercuts and which produce significant radial force for assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable in the art to provide a seal arrangement that has the ability to accommodate perennial offset between two members and which requires a relatively low load for installation on the two members.